


someone to face the day with

by spinningincircles



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, or almost in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningincircles/pseuds/spinningincircles
Summary: Vaguely inspired by "The One Hundredth" episode of Friends
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765609
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	someone to face the day with

**Author's Note:**

> title from "i'll be there for you" by the rembrandts (duh) (and yes that song was playing in my head the whole time i was writing this)

Buck skids to a stop as he rounds the hallway corner, spotting Eddie sitting on an empty hospital bed. He doesn’t even flinch as Buck approaches, seems too lost in thought to look up from the spot on the ground he’s staring daggers at. Buck shifts his weight from foot to foot, hoping he’ll notice him. Eddie keeps staring.

“So I guess you heard me talking to Tara,” Buck says. He knows Eddie did, saw him storm away as she was writing her number down on a Post-It note, telling him she was free Thursday and Saturday night. Maybe Buck could have told her no a little quicker, but he’s  _ frazzled,  _ okay? His sister is in labor, seven centimeters dilated, and Chimney is  _ stuck in traffic. _ He’s more worried about Maddie having enough ice chips than warding off advances from nurses. His brain can only do so many things at once.

“Sounds like you guys are gonna have a great time,” Eddie says, tone neutral but tense. He’s picking his nails, something Buck knows he only does when he’s upset, and Buck’s heart squeezes a little in his chest. He never wants to be the person to make Eddie feel like this.

He sighs as he sits down on the gurney, as close to Eddie as he can get without touching him. Eddie doesn’t move away, so he takes that as a win.

“Eddie, listen—”

“I get it, Buck,” he says, meeting his eyes for the first time. It’s brief, but Buck catches the hurt in them before the walls come up and they’re stormy. “We’ve just been fooling around, we never said we were exclusive. Hell, we haven’t even  _ told _ anyone we’ve been seeing each other. I can’t stop you from seeing other people too.”

Eddie’s knuckles are white from clenching them on his thighs. Buck sighs, scooting to close the space between them, grabbing one of Eddie’s hands in both of his. Eddie relaxes immediately, almost reflexively. Buck squeezes his hand gently, searching Eddie’s face until he meets his eye again.

“That’s very considerate of you, but you kinda missed the rest of the conversation.” Buck says, slowly rubbing circles into Eddie’s palm. Eddie’s eyebrows draw together, and it takes a remarkable amount of strength to not lean forward and kiss his brow, something Buck will congratulate himself on later. Instead he just smiles, intertwining their fingers in his lap. “Yeah, you missed the part where I told her I was flattered, but I’m already seeing someone that I’m super into and have no intention of letting him go, if he’s cool with that.”

He feels Eddie freeze, like he stops breathing for a second. “Oh.”

“Yeah,  _ oh." _

Eddie faces him fully, finally, eyes wide, tips of his ears turning adorably red. Buck watches his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows, a small smile spreading on his face. Buck feels his matching smile grow as Eddie squeezes his hand back.

“He, uh. He’s cool with that. You not letting him go.”

“Good. Because I know we’re taking it slow and I’m so fine with that, but I need you to know that I’m not going anywhere. I don’t  _ want  _ to go anywhere. It’s you and me and no one else.”

Eddie’s smile fully blooms then, and it’s better than any sunset Buck has ever seen. He leans in to kiss it, butterflies whirling in his stomach because that’s  _ his  _ smile. The one Eddie only ever gives when it’s the two of them, and there’s a great sense of pride and privilege in knowing no one else will ever get to see it, if he has any say. As they pull apart, hands still clasped, itfeels like something has set in stone. A promise of a future that won’t be scary because they’ll have each others’ backs and face it together, like they promised they would a lifetime ago.

Buck feels his phone buzz in his back pocket, popping the warm bubble they’d settled into in the empty hallway. He reads his text and feels his stomach swoop again.

“Chim’s here, they’re taking Maddie to the delivery room.” He jumps up, smile growing bigger than he thought his cheeks would allow. Eddie rises too, tugging Buck down the hall toward the maternity ward.

“Let’s go, Uncle Buck. Time to meet our niece.”

**Author's Note:**

> bonus points if you can spot the "natasha, pierre, and the great comet of 1812" reference!!
> 
> come yell about these idiots in love on [tumblr](https://tylerhunklin.tumblr.com/) with me!


End file.
